Love Always Finds Itself
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Two lovers separated from each other in the cruelest of ways. Two victims of horrible wrongs. Two lives spared by miracles, finally meeting again. One wants to believe, the other needs convincing, they both need each other. Can love triumph over everything?


**A/n- So this is based off a bunch of unused ideas that the creators wanted to put in FE4, like Azel being turned into a statue and then getting better and Tiltyu being revived by Claude before he died. Also my first Jugdral fic, fitting as I finished FE4 a few weeks ago.**

Love Always Finds Itself

Azel had once again found himself in Silesse, a place he had fond memories for for a a myriad of reasons. After being freed from his statued state he didn't feel prepared to meet with his children just yet, so he wandered around Jugdral until he could muster up the courage and the right words to say. He was staying in an inn near the castle and decided to take a stroll through the town to gather his thoughts. It was nice that no one knew who he was, he could keep to himself and not be bothered by anyone who might have wanted to harm him that way, but he would admit it if you asked that he was quite lonely.

 _If only Tiltyu was here with me, she always knew how to get me motivated._ He thought to himself before he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." He told the woman, but she didn't answer and just walked on by. Azel found this strange so he turned to look at her and as soon as he did he became quite shocked. Long, silvery-lavender hair, white dress that bared her shoulders, and he would never mistake that face, even without the smile. It was her, it was Tiltyu! But how? And why did she still look so young? Azel decided to follow her at a safe distance, hoping she didn't notice. But he didn't have to worry, it didn't look like she noticed anything around her as she randomly moved about the shops and buildings. Eventually his legs began to tire and he needed to take a break.

"Seems like you've met our resident wanderer." An old lady commented to him as he stopped. "Don't waste your time young man, she doesn't talk to anyone."

"Well, she'll talk to me, I know it." Azel said confidently as he caught his breath. "I'm her husband."

"Sure you are dear." The old woman said not believing him. "I bet you don't even know her name."

"She's Tiltyu of the house of Freege, daughter of the late Lord Reptor and mother of my children Arthur and Teeny." Azel said gaining energy from his confidence. "And if you have any information about where she might go I would appreciate it."

"Hm, that fire in your eyes boy, it says something about you." The old woman commented. "You may just be telling the truth. Truth is we don't know much about her. Just up and showed up one day about a week after Father Claude passed away. All she does is wander the streets all day, as if something horrible happened to her. Some say she lives in the woods to the north all by herself, but I can't confirm that."

"Well, it's a place to start, thank you ma'am." Azel said with a bit of a smile for the help. He couldn't see Tiltyu anymore and the wind had already brushed away her footprints so he started walking north as fast as he could. She hadn't been walking that fast in the first place so he was bound to catch up, and he did once they entered a clearing. He started to jog, his hopes turning up, his heart racing faster than it had in years. But he wouldn't be presumptuous. That old woman could have been wrong and so could he. So he tentatively walked behind her.

"Excuse me Miss." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. It was a bad move on his part. Before her mind could react Tiltyu reared up, spun around, and decked him in the chin, making him eat snow. Maybe it was the torture she had endured, maybe it was the men who had tried to take advantage of her broken state, but she had reacted in a way she had wanted to in forever. But she quickly realized that Azel wasn't a threat and began to try and help him up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She said pulling on his arm. Once Azel got up and she took a look at his face, well she wasn't impressed. "Oh, it's just you."

"Well, that's one way to greet the man you love." Azel said sarcastically.

"You're not Azel, you never have been and you never will be." Tiltyu said dismissively.

"What are you talking about Tiltyu?" Azel asked confused. "It's me, unless there is another Azel I should know about."

"Geez, you would think my hallucinations would be more consistent that this." Tiltyu commented. "That's all you are, a coping mechanism, once I walk away you'll disappear." Obviously this hit Azel really hard. What had happened to the cheery woman he had fallen in love with? How bad had it been that she now though he was just an illusion? Well, he had gotten this far, he wasn't going to give up now.

"I am the real Azel, here in the flesh." He said a bit desperately. "I mean I don't know what I can do to prove it to you, but I'll do anything." Tiltyu sighed, she didn't have time for this, she had to get home. So she thought of things that she could make 'Azel' do that would prove he was fake.

"Fine." She said in a bored tone. "If you really are Azel, you'd be able to burn my name in the snow with a fire tome." If he was fake the snow wouldn't melt at all.

"Please, I can do that with ease." Azel said pulling out just a basic fire tome. "Let's see T,I,L,T,Y,U." As he said each letter he burned the ground so hard even the grass burnt under the snow.

"Impressive, but I've absentmindedly use my magic before." Tiltyu said dryly, but somewhere deep down in her heart a spark of electricity came up. "Okay, now tell me something that only Azel would know."

"Um okay, part of the reason we gave Arthur his name is because you said he reminded you of a pet aardvark you had once. When you told him that he told you to keep it a secret, even from me." Azel said hoping that bringing up better times would help.

"Wait, you weren't there when I told him that." Tiltyu accused him.

"That was the day I hid in the closet to surprise you for our anniversary remember, so yeah I was." Azel countered and she thought back to that day.

"Oh yeah, you were only wearing your outer robes in there and I decided to go into town. You fell asleep before I got back." Tiltyu remembered as a small smile curled on her lips. But she couldn't just give in now, she knew how real her hallucinations could get. "Okay, one last thing and I believe you are really Azel. Kiss me."

"W-What?!" Azel asked taken aback slightly. I mean he should have been used to Tiltyu's antics by now, but not when she was like this.

"You heard me, give me a kiss. Plant one right on the lips. If you're real I'll be able to feel it and feel the connection we have." She explained. "I mean unless you're chicken."

"Please, me a chicken?" Azel said bluffing a bit. A lot was riding on this kiss and he wanted so badly to make it work. Everything could go back to the way it was, mostly, his family could reunite, and he could be truly happy again. So he took a deep breath and moved in.

"Come on, I'm-" Tiltyu was cut off as Azel wrapped his arms around her frame and kissed her on the lips with as much passion as he could muster. That electricity in Tiltyu's heart jumped up to her eyes and lips as she began to kiss him back with an equal amount of passion. For that tiny moment in time, they were back in Sigurd's army falling in love, making plans for the future, wanting and having children of their own.

"So, have I convinced you yet?" Azel asked after they broke apart and regained their breath.

"Yes Azel, you certainly have." Tiltyu said resting her head on his chest. "How haven't you gotten taller?"

"I was turned into a statue by the Lopto Sect." Azel explained. "You don't have to tell me what happened to you, I have a feeling it's pretty bad."

"It was." Tiltyu replied shuddering slightly, which made Azel hold her tighter. "Someday I will, just not today."

"I understand Tiltyu, I'm just glad I have you back in my arms." Azel said looking her in the eyes.

"Hm, same." She muttered back. "I love you Azel, you've always been there for me, no matter what and no matter how much I drove you up the wall."

"Hey, I wouldn't have it any other way." Azel said with a soft smile. Some time passed in silence before he spoke again. "So, I hear you live out here in the woods alone. You think you have room for a traveler to stay?"

"Maybe, but he has to be cute." Tiltyu answered, finally teasing him. She may not ever be as cheery and optimistic as she once was, but having Azel back was a huge boon to that.

"Hm, tough. Oh, he has children too, is that okay?" Azel asked playing along.

"Sure, we can even visit them sometime. But seriously, are Arthur and Teeny okay?"

"Last I heard they were. We'll head for Velthomer when the time is right okay?" Azel suggested.

"As long as I'm with you Azel, I'll go anywhere."

 **A/n- Maybe there will be a story where they meet up with Arthur and Teeny, not sure yet.**


End file.
